familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Allegan County, Michigan
Allegan County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of 2000 census, the population was 105,665. The county seat is Allegan6. The name was coined by Henry Rowe Schoolcraft to sound like a Native American word. Allegan County is primarily an agricultural area that is rapidly becoming urbanized as the population centers of Grand Rapids on the northeast and Kalamazoo to the southeast expand into Allegan County. A portion of the city of Holland lies within the northwest portion of the county, as does a larger urbanized area around it. In the southwest corner, a small portion of the city of South Haven extends into Allegan County. The Lake Michigan shoreline has long been a popular place for vacation homes, and that such development continues, especially around Saugatuck and Douglas. The largest city wholly within the county is Allegan, the county seat. The county has long been a regional tourist draw, particularly the Tulip Time Festival in Holland and the area along Lake Michigan. Another draw is Allegan State Game Area, a 45,000 acre (182 km²) forest attracting campers, snowmobilers, cross-country skiers and hunters. Allegan County also hosts Saugatuck Dunes State Park with trails through scenic dunes and a swimming beach on Lake Michigan. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 4,748 km² (1,833 sq mi). 2,143 km² (827 sq mi) of it is land and 2,605 km² (1,006 sq mi) of it (54.86%) is water. Adjacent counties *Ottawa County (north) *Kent County (northeast) *Barry County (east) *Kalamazoo County (southeast) *Van Buren County (south) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 105,665 people, 38,165 households, and 28,394 families residing in the county. The population density was 49/km² (128/sq mi). There were 43,292 housing units at an average density of 20/km² (52/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 93.47% White, 1.31% Black or African American, 0.55% Native American, 0.55% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 2.77% from other races, and 1.32% from two or more races. 5.72% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 93.6% spoke English and 5.2% Spanish as their first language. There were 38,165 households out of which 37.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.40% were married couples living together, 9.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.60% were non-families. 20.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.72 and the average family size was 3.15. In the county the population was spread out with 28.90% under the age of 18, 8.00% from 18 to 24, 30.00% from 25 to 44, 22.00% from 45 to 64, and 11.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 99.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $45,813, and the median income for a family was $51,908. Males had a median income of $38,681 versus $26,887 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,918. About 5.00% of families and 7.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.50% of those under age 18 and 7.90% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Allegan County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Frederick Anderson * Sheriff: Blaine Koops * County Clerk/Register of Deeds: Joyce A. Watts * County Treasurer: Sally L. Brooks * Drain Commissioner: Becky Rininger * County Surveyor: Kirk L. VanOrder (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships Cities *'Allegan' *Douglas *Fennville *Holland (partial) *Otsego *Plainwell *Saugatuck *South Haven (partial) *Wayland Villages *Hopkins *Martin Townships *Allegan Township *Casco Township *Cheshire Township *Clyde Township *Dorr Township *Fillmore Township *Ganges Township *Gun Plain Township *Heath Township *Hopkins Township *Laketown Township *Lee Township *Leighton Township *Manlius Township *Martin Township *Monterey Township *Otsego Township *Overisel Township *Salem Township *Saugatuck Township *Trowbridge Township *Valley Township *Watson Township *Wayland Township Unincorporated communities *Bradley *Bravo *Burnips *Cheshire *Chicora *Dorr *Dunningville *East Saugatuck *Fillmore *Ganges *Glenn *Graafschap *Hamilton *Hillards *Macatawa *Moline *Monterey *New Richmond *Overisel *Pearl *Pullman *Shelbyville *Watson External links *Allegan County Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Allegan County, Michigan Category:Established in 1831